


Shopping (also known as: Torture)

by Melie



Series: Author's Favourites/Mélie's Sampler [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Grocery Shopping, Humor, M/M, POV Third Person, Pining, Relationship(s), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 06:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: Word of advice: don't do your grocery shopping if you're infatuated with someone.It goes double if said someone works in that store.





	Shopping (also known as: Torture)

**Author's Note:**

> No shopkeeper has been harmed in the making of this fic.

Have you ever tried to do your weekly shopping when you're hopelessly in love?

It's an absolute nightmare. You can't concentrate for shit and end up circling around the same aisles for hours, desperately searching for that one brand of sugar that it turns out you don't even need any more of. You pick things up at random and put them in your basket without looking. Sometimes you just stand in the same spot for a few minutes. There's a bubble the size of a volleyball lodged in your throat. You don't even really know where you are. You haven't looked at your list since you came in.

Imagine all that, and then factor in your crush _standing behind the till and smiling at you the entire time_.

Yuusuke Takinoue's Feelings for Makoto Shimada had been an on and off problem ever since high school. He'd never done anything to solve it. After all, he'd been playing sports for long enough to know that you don't change a winning team, and as long as Makoto had not outright rejected him, Yuusuke was definitely winning.

So tonight, as he had done so many times since moving back in Karasuno, Yuusuke would empty out his shopping bag, put aside every useless item he'd picked up without even realising it, and hope that he could get Keishin to buy some of them off him – and also that he'd have enough to actually eat this week without having to go back to the store and go through it all over again.

Endless loop aside, it wasn't a bad way of living, although it wasn't exactly cost-effective either.

For now, though, Makoto was processing today's pickings, and was gracious enough not to raise an eyebrow at Yusuke's third box of menstrual products this month – those simply ended up in what had become his Drawer of Shame, along with actual baby diapers and an insane amount of condoms, so insane that he'd never get through it in his entire life, not even if he gave half of them to Ukai.

“Thank you for your custom.”

As if he'd ever shop anywhere else.

“Any plans for tonight?” Shimada continued.

“No. Thought you'd be training the kid?”

“Tadashi's got a family thing. Izakaya Osuwari?”

Great, more time to spend in the company of the best friend he was pining for.

“Absolutely. When do you finish up?”

He already knew the answer to that question.

“In two hours. Meet you there?”

“Works for me.”

“Should we make it an official date this time?”

Takinoue froze, one hand still holding the jar of pickles he was about to bag. He eventually, slowly rose his eyes to meet Makoto's, which turn out to be half closed, possibly to make more room for the smile that's taken up half his face.

“Well-”

“Unless you'd prefer buying dog food for the rest of your life while never owning an actual dog.”

“...”

“I'll see you later, then.”

He was still pretty stunned when he exited the store. (Behind him, Makoto's face dropped, and he was Very Thankful Indeed that no customer was there to see the ensuing meltdown.)

It's only once he got to his car that Yusuke finally started to smile.

Maybe he could find some use to the Drawer of Shame after all.

 


End file.
